Corazón de Metal
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Antología de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots] [Multipairing] [One-Shot 10: ¿Embarazada? ¿El doctor le estaba jodiendo? Lynda Murtons no lo sabía. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción de su querido Fazbear. Estaba realmente asustada. ] [Human!Freddy F. x Lynda M. /OC] [Convocatoria OC adentro]
1. Yaoi Freddy x Foxy

**N/A: **¡Segundo fic de Five Nights at Freddy´s! Esta será una antología de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots de los sucesos que pueden ocurrir en la secuela de Five Nights at Freddy´s, enfocados en los viejos animatrónicos. Serán de diferentes parejas, las que sean.

Habrá aparición de mi OC, Lynda Murtons, que tiene una versión Gender Bender para hacer Yaoi con él de nombre Lydan Murtons que será en sí el guardia nocturno en esa edición –ya que no hay nombre del nuevo guardia por el momento-. Los que han leído mi otro fic, "Alma de Metal" han de tener una mínima idea de cómo es Lynda.

¿Por qué se llama Lydan? Por tener las mismas letras que Lynda. Una versión medio editada de "Dylan".

Este es una viñeta acerca de Freddy y Foxy y sus estatus como perseguidos en la secuela. Estoy emocionada, bastante.

**Summary:** Sonreirás por ambos mientras esto dure. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Nada nos separará, lo prometo. Aún si mi vida está en juego, voy a protegerte.

**Notas: **Basado en la información recolectada acerca de Five Nights at Freddy´s 2. La teoría en la que me basé es en la que los cuatro nuevos animales animatrónicos están programados para eliminar a los viejos –o sea a los de la primera edición-.

**Tipo de Fic: **Viñeta [711 palabras]

**1.-Hasta el último día: **[Freddy F. x Foxy] [Humanizados-Robots] [Mención de Bonnie x Lydan M./OC]

Las reglas son sencillas. El primer fic –éste por ejemplo- será Yaoi, el segundo Hetero, el tercero Yuri –se podrán Gender bendear personajes para éstos fines-, el cuarto aprovechamiento OC en el que una OC que manden -siendo más específicos el primer comentario- será emparejado con un personaje de Five Nights at Freddy´s de manera aleatoria, y el quinto sección L & L –que será de mi OC emparejado con cualquier personaje que gusten, Lynda y Lydan-.

El primer review decide la pareja siguiente pero no vale pedir la misma con Gender Bender –un ejemplo sería pedir un Freddy x Female!Foxy después de este-.

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, el Yuri o el Hetero considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

….

Foxy se removió de su asiento, nervioso. Se ataba su corto cabello pelirrojo en una conveniente cola de caballo. Freddy estaba a su lado, colocándose su sombrero negro con cuidado. El pirata tomó con su mano robótica la del castaño, apretando el agarre lo más que pudo. Fazbear ocultó el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo más que pudo, fallando miserablemente.

El pirata mentiría si decía que no estaba asustado, ¡su cuerpo de metal temblaba de pies a cabeza! Sabía lo que los modelos 2.0* eran capaces de hacer con ellos. El guardia nocturno, Dylan Murtons no podía ayudarles mucho, él mismo había presenciado el cómo le quitaban la cara al pelimorado que tanto amaba y ponérsela a la versión nueva. Habían tardado meses en buscar un reemplazo de la cara del joven de orejas de conejo y arreglarlo.

-No te asustes, Foxy.

¡Claro, Fazbear siempre tenía que estar tan tranquilo! ¡Odiaba eso! ¡Odiaba que ese joven de orejas de oso siempre estuviera tan campante y despreocupado cuando él era el que debía tomar ese lugar!

Oyeron un sonido, luego unos pasos y se dieron cuenta que Foxy 2.0 les seguía con una sonrisa macabra, muy macabra.

-¡Corre!

No era necesario que lo repitiera dos veces. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, avanzando lo más rápido que podían. Freddy le seguía muy cerca, quizás por el agarre de manos que le ayudaba a mantener su ritmo veloz. Avanzando, seguía avanzando. Esquivando todas las mesas, sillas, cualquier cosa que les dificultara su escape. La versión nueva y avanzada del pirata tenía problemas para seguirles el paso, pero aún no los perdía de vista.

Fueron minutos de estar escapando, para que al fin perdieran a la zorrita femenina que había remplazado al pirata. Ambos animatrónicos se encerraron en el baño de hombres, ocultándose ambos en un cubículo pequeño, el último.

Se miraron a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaban abrazados de una manera no heterosexual –Freddy tenía al zorro abrazado por la cintura y el pelirrojo mantenía un agarre por el cuello, cuidando de no herirle por el garfio que hacía de remplazo con su mano izquierda-. Foxy se ruborizó al rojo vivo, entendiendo al fin porque Bonnie se ponía como un tomate cuando Lydan le abrazaba con tanta ternura mientras que las mejillas del oso humano apenas exhibían un ligero rosa.

Fazbear no perdió tiempo y lo besó apasionadamente, uniendo ambas bocas en una caricia suave, pura y pasional. El ojiámbar se tensó como siempre lo hacía al principio, para después pegarse al castaño aún más, ahorcándolo casi con su abrazo en el cuello.

La cola del pirata se meneó agitadamente de un lado a otro, para después rodear una de las piernas del ojiazul con ésta. No se separaron en ningún momento. Se dedicaron a acariciarse, besarse, amarse como si fuera el último día. Tenían miedo de llegar a ser atrapados, de separarse cuando llegase el momento.

Bonnie se lo había dicho muchas veces a Foxy. Le había dicho lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser una relación como la que compartía con Fazbear, pero el pirata nunca había sentido miedo. No, jamás lo había sentido.

Al menos hasta ahora.

Mordió el labio inferior del joven pirata y el zorro abrió la boca en un jadeo de dolor. Freddy aprovechó para profundizar el contacto, ocasionando un enredo, una guerra de lenguas que el joven Fazbear ganó.

Debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Porque eran momentos como esos en los que se daban cuenta que debían hacer algo, que se estaban hundiendo.

Estaban ahogándose en un pantano negro. Estaban cayendo a un abismo sin fondo.

Sin embargo, tanto el oso como el zorro estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando por su amor que estaba destinado al fracaso. Estaban destinados a perder, pero no iban a rendirse.

Iban a luchar, iban a pelear.

-Ngh…

Continuarían en la cima del éxtasis, seguirían luchando por ese final feliz que merecían. Deseaban su final feliz. Iban a continuar amándose hasta el final de todo. Hasta que el mundo se terminase.

No querían terminar como Bonnie y su guardia, ocultando su amor y terminar muertos sin haber vivido plenamente. No.

Las cartas habían sido hechadas.

Y ellos seguirían amándose, besándose, acariciándose…

…Hasta el último día.

….

**N/A: **Mi primer yaoi de Five Nights at Freddy´s, ¡wah! El primer comentario decide la siguiente pareja. ¡Tiene que ser Hetero! No hay OC permitido todavía. Recuerden, el Freddy x Foxy no está disponible para la siguiente, ¿okey?

Pero eso no significa que puedan pedir una pareja con alguno de los personajes, lo que si no vale es pedirla tres veces. O sea, si piden un Foxy x Chica no podrá haber Yuri de Foxy, ¿okey?

Por favor, hagamos campaña de **"Con voz y voto"** porque añadir a favoritos sin dejar comentario es como dicen otras autoras _"manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"._

Palabras inspiradas de M. J. Hayden.


	2. Hetero Bonnie x Chica

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, dando la continuación a la antología de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots de parejas de Five Nights at Freddy´s. MyMobius07 fue la primera en comentar, y decidió un Bonnie x Chica en el género hetero. El siguiente es Yuri, cabe aclarar n_n.

**Summary:** Por Chica, era capaz de sonreír a pesar de que su humor estuviera por los suelos. Por la rubia, era capaz de sonreír a pesar de que la situación le pillara desprevenido. Por ella sonreía a pesar de que ambos estaban por ser atrapados, ¡por Chica era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

Amo tanto el Yaoi como el Yuri y el hetero. Por eso hice esta antología, XD.

El primer comentario decide la pareja Yuri, olé.

**Tipo de Fic: **Viñeta [875 palabras]

**Género: **Romance/Angs.

**2.-La luz en mi oscuridad: **[Bonnie x Chica] [Robots-Humanizados] [Mención de Freddy x Foxy]

**Notas: **Ya saben, como dije en el capítulo anterior, basado en la teoría de los Robots cazadores de los viejos y blah, blah, blah…

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero y los OC, considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

…..

A veces Chica se preguntaba cómo Bonnie podía sonreír.

Ella había perdido una mano y se estaba quejando. El joven pelimorado había perdido todo su brazo y sonreía con una alegría que no podía identificar para nada. La joven rubia no podía identificar por qué estaba tan feliz. No, para nada.

La carecía de sus versiones 2.0 en su contra eran feroces. Foxy y Freddy habían caído hacía unas semanas, descubiertos en un baño besándose y acariciándose sin pudor alguno.

¿Sería que ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado? ¿Sería que esos dos habían estado ocupados haciendo eso porque estaban conscientes de lo que sentían, de lo que les ocurriría?

La guardia nocturna, Lynda, estaba aterrada, temiendo por la vida de esos dos restantes. Sabía bien que no faltaba mucho para que los impostores acabaran con ambos y sentía miedo, el miedo que esos dos no debían sentir.

-¡Esto apesta!-Chica gruñía al ver los cables que colgaban donde se suponía que debía estar el brazo izquierdo del robot con orejas de conejo. Se molestó por el hecho de que el conejo sonreía feliz, ajeno al pesar de la chica con alas.- ¿Y tú por qué carajo sonríes? ¡Vamos a morir!

El joven solo siguió sonriendo. Ambos estaban en los ductos de ventilación, huyendo de la versión nueva del conejo. Bonnie 2.0 los buscaba en Show Stage, mientras Freddy 2.0 y Foxy 2.0 estaban ocupados hablando amablemente con la guardia de seguridad, perdiendo el tiempo. Chica 2.0 estaba inactiva por el momento.

-¡Hey! Aún no me dices por qué rayos sonríes.

De nuevo, el conejo no se molestó en contestar. Ambos estaban sentados en aquellos raros ductos –que eran lo suficientemente grandes para sentarse-, los dos cuerpos pegados con ternura. La posición en la que estaban incomodaba a Chica, pero al pelimorado le gustaba, ¿para qué mentir?

-¿Me estás ignorando?-preguntó Chica, totalmente ofendida. El conejo no contestó de nuevo y la joven con un par de alas amarillas en su espalda –que no le servían por el tremendo daño que tenían- frunció el ceño, totalmente molesta.- Si sigues así Bonnie, juro que me largo.-amenazó molesta.

Fueron unos momentos arrebatadores de silencio, en el que nadie dijo nada. La polluela tuvo ganas de abandonar al conejo tal y como le había advertido, pero tenía miedo, así que no lo hizo. Bonnie, con sus orejas captó un sonido lejano, unos pasos pesados acercándose.

-Chica…-murmuró al fin, su voz estaba sonando bastante lejana y cercana a la vez. La chica se volteó inmediatamente a verlo y notó que ambos rostros estaban cerca.

Jodidamente cerca.

-Eh, ¿sí?-murmuró, nerviosa por la cercanía, ¿para qué mentir? Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo al conejo tan cerca de ella pero, ahora, sabiendo que estaba hecho realidad, no podía evitar que un sonrojo -¡Estúpida Lynda al ponerle una actualización en los detalles de su cara!- apareciera en su cara y detestaba el que Bonnie no hubiese tenido la mala suerte que ella poseía.

-¿Enserio quieres saber por qué sonrío?

La joven rubia asintió al cabo de unos segundos, intimidada por la cercanía entre él y ella. De seguro su cara estaba del color de un tomate, ¡de seguro!

Las orejas sensibles del conejo detectaban unos sonidos que la chica no podía oír debido a que sólo sabía leer los labios al no haberle construido orejas. Eras los mismos pasos más cercanos.

-Por ti…-comenzó el conejo, seguro de que se sonrojaría si fuera humanamente posible. La polluela estaba confusa ante la mirada baja del joven, que no estaba lo suficientemente baja para darle oportunidad de leerle los labios.-…soy capaz de sonreír cuando mi humor está por los suelos.

-¿Eh…?

Bonnie le interrumpió antes de que la polluela empezara a cuestionarlo.-Por ti soy capaz de sonreír aún si una situación me pillase totalmente desprevenido…-murmuró avergonzado.

Un ejemplo era la que estaba ocurriendo. Bonnie seguía sonriendo a pesar de su rostro dubilativo. Su sonrisa no menguaba niún poco, ¡todo por ello!

-Bo-Bonnie… ¿por qué…?-pero de nuevo la chica no se permitió terminar de nuevo. Bonnie usó su único brazo para acariciar el rostro de la robot, que quería llorar –pero no podía-.

-¡Por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!-añadió jurando que si pudiera, estaría ruborizado a más no poder.

"_Por ti soy capaz de sonreír aun cuando nuestro destino está sellado"_

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo un par de segundos eternos para la chica, que estaba nerviosa y destrozada por dentro, por el cruel mundo en el cual había sido fabricada.

-¿P-Por qué…?-preguntó, con la voz llorosa, vacilante, dubitativa.

"_Por ti soy capaz de sonreír aun cuando están a punto de atraparnos."_

-Porque te amo, Chica.

Y dicho eso, juntó ambos labios en un beso, ignorando completamente los pasos de Chica 2.0 acercándose rápidamente, dispuesta a atraparlos.

"_Por ti soy capaz de sonreír aun cuando me están destrozando frente a tus ojos."_

Estaba consciente de que ese era su día final, pero aun así, no le importaba porque moriría feliz, satisfecho.

Moriría con la frente en alto, moriría feliz de al menos haberle dicho a su bello ángel lo que siempre había sentido.

"_Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti porque te amo, Chica"_

Esa era la razón.

Y estaba contento de que así fuera.

Ese fue su último pensamiento para apagarse definitivamente enfrente de la polluela que tanto amaba. Por ella fue capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Por ella murió primero.

Por ella intentó darle todo el universo.

…

**N/A: **¡Al fin! Estuvo muy corto. Intenté hacerlo lo más emocional posible, pero creo que no se salió. Neh, para la próxima habrá Gender Bender.

El siguiente es un Yuri, así que decide sabiamente si decides ser el primer comentario, ¿eh?

¡Comenta y dá tu propia opinión que la siguiente del Yuri es la convocatoria de OC x FNAF carácter!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


	3. Yuri Chica 2 x Lynda M

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Al fin me digno a actualizar, ¿eh? Bueno, pinkierose230502 fue la primera en especificar una pareja -derpylove25, lamento avisarte que no se podía pedir tu propio OC todavía- y esa fue la de Chica 2.0 x Lynda. Me quedé con cara de "¿Qué? ¿Pidieron a mi OC sin la necesidad de llegar a su sección? ¡Soy tan feliz! Oh… pero es Yuri." pero bueno, peticiones son peticiones.

**Summary:** ¡Era tan inocente! Chica 2.0 no podía pedir nada más. No sabía cómo esa niñata estúpida se había vuelto importante para ella, ni sabía por qué la sonrisa de la niña le gustaba tanto.

**Tipo de Fic:** Viñeta [palabras]

**Género: **Romance/Friendship

**3.-Sonrisa Inocente: **[Chica 2.0 x Lynda M./OC] [Robots-Humanizados]

**Advertencias: **Yuri [Relación Mujer x Mujer].

**Notas: **El próximo fic es una convocatoria a OC para ser emparejados con un personaje de Five Nights at Freddy´s –cualquiera, incluso Golden Freddy, las versiones 2.0, ¡todos!-, y la convocatoria será para terminar, las bases en notas finales.

**Pd: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yuri, Yaoi o el Hetero, considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

….

No es que Chica 2.0 fuese una idiota, pero es que no entendía todas las dudas que carcomían su interior.

Una, esa guardia, Lynda Murtons con su aire de niñita necesitada había logrado pasar las seis primeras noches. Dos, esa niñita idiota se preocupaba por su bienestar, preguntándole si se sentía bien y cómo iba en la cacería con las versiones viejas de ellos. Tres, cada vez que la de alas amarillas y de un cuerpo de supermodelo contestaba, la menor le sonreía con un rubor exageradamente lindo y ella terminaba sonrojándose también.

Chica 2.0 se pregunta si estaba bien sonrojarse por nada.

¡Pero es que la castaña era inocente como una ardilla recién nacida! ¡Era muy linda y bonita! Y lo más adorable era su sonrisa, ¡esa que podía hacer suspirar a cualquiera! ¡Esa sonrisa tan asombrosamente sexy e inocente! La rubia sabía que sus oportunidades por evadirla eran inútiles.

Se había enamorado.

Se había enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo.

¡Y para rematarla estaba viva!

¡Y para rematarla doblemente ella era hermosa y sin duda se podía conseguir a cualquier chico por allí!

Eso era deprimente…

Pero no podía hacer nada, solo conformarse con aquellas sonrisas discretas e inocentes, con aquellas mejillas que se sonrojaban al mínimo contacto, con esos orbes chocolate que brillaban de emoción cada vez que ella hablaba, con su piel pálida que se teñía de rojo con facilidad, con esas manos pequeñas y delicadas que tomaban las suyas.

Debía conformarse con pequeños detalles.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien sentirse bien por cada pequeño detalle, como cuando en la tercera noche su brazo se rompió y su amiga había entrado en pánico y había hecho de todo para repararla –sí, incluso hacer brujería-. Había tardado toda la noche y había apostado su vida al descuidar los orificios por cuidarla y arreglarle el desperfecto.

-¡Dango, dango, dango, amo los dangos! ¿Tú amas los dangos, Chica? ¡Yo también!

Sin duda, lo que más amaba era el que no la tratara como una impostora. Lynda siempre le llamaba Chica, omitiendo el 2.0 o el "impostor", ¡le llamaba como siempre quería que le dijeran! Ni sus camaradas le decían así.

Chica apreciaba eso demasiado.

-Nunca me he dado el lujo de probarlos, lo siento.

La castaña le miró con tristeza muy mal disimulada. Algo que Chica 2.0 odiaba era que esa niñita estúpida se mirara triste. Amaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba solo a ella, ¡y eso era todo lo que pedía!

Sólo quería que Lynda siempre le sonriera.

-¡No te deprimas! Algún día me tomaré el lujo de buscar uno.

La sonrisa de la menor había vuelto, y más radiante que antes. Chica 2.0 se ruborizó y la castaña le imitó. Las mejillas de ambas eran de un tinte rosado, aunque a Murtons le lucían más de una tonalidad rojiza.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó.

La pequeña de repente se abalanzó contra ella, abrazándola con sus pálidos brazos la cintura, apretándola contra sí. Lynda era tan baja que su cabeza apenas reposaba en los senos de la rubia y eso lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que así no podría ver el furioso sonrojo de su rostro.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Chica!

Se puso de puntitas y besó la comisura de los labios de la más alta apenas. La robot estuvo estática unos segundos, después reaccionó y aprisionó la espalda de carne y hueso con sus brazos de metal, correspondiéndole el contacto.

Agradeció el que le crearan una lengua al ser fabricada, por lo que profundizó el beso, empujando a la menor contra la pared más cercana, arrinconándola, causando que los cuerpos de ambas estuvieran pegados a más no poder.

No quiso llegar a nada más, por lo que apartó ambos rostros aunque los cuerpos seguían juntos, apegados a la pared cual sándwich.

Lynda juntó ambas frentes y no se molestó en sonreír de nuevo, en esa manera tan dulce e inocente que hizo sonrojar aún más a la mayor. Chica 2.0 se permitió imitar el gesto de la chiquita y se sintió genial al verla al color de un tomate vivo.

-También yo.

No podía pedir nada más. Lynda era tan inocente y tierna, ¡amaba sus sonrisas, todo de ella! Quizás no entendía por qué era tan importante en su vida, ¡nunca lo haría! Pero sabía que esa niñita era su mundo, su vida.

Quizás Chica 1.0 era la original, la que tuvo el cariño del público que ella no, pero tenía a Lynda, a esa guardia que era capaz de iluminar su mundo envuelto en oscuridad con una mirada de afecto y una de esas sonrisas inocentes que tanto amaba.

Sin duda se había enamorado.

Enamorada de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Enamorado de alguien viva.

Enamorada de alguien inocentemente sensual, que podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies.

Pero no le molestaba, porque esa misma niñita estúpida le quería, compartía sus sentimientos.

Y eso le gustaba de sobremanera.

Suspiró ciñendo con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña mientras la chica se ocupaba de sonreír, ocultando su sonrojo en los enormes pechos de la atractiva rubia. Se permitió seguir abrazada a ella mientras aquella noche terminaba.

Estaba enamorada de Lynda.

Chica 2.0 estaba enamorada de Lynda Murtons.

Y eso no le molestaba para nada.

….

**N/A: **¡Muy bien! Aquí está la parte favorita de todos. Muy bien, aquí es la parte donde van a poner su OC para emparejarlo con cualquier personaje de Five Nights at Freddy´s, ¡cualquiera!

Muy bien, la ficha es la siguiente.

**Nombre:**

**Edad [18-25 años****]****:**

**Apariencia [Cabello, estatura, color de piel, color de ojos, complexión****]****:**

**Personalidad:**

**Ropa de Vestir [Camisa, falda, vestido, pantalón, zapatos, medias, accesorios, etc****]****:**

**Algunos gustos [Hobbies, apodos, datos interesantes****]****:**

El personaje con el que será emparejado el primer comentario es… ¡Foxy! Okey, es seguro que habrá un comentario, ¡Todos aman a Foxy!

Lamento si hay fallas ortográficas.

Muy bien, no acepto Fichas muy mal detalladas, ¡apresúrate! ¡Comenta rápido!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	4. Concurso OC Foxy x May S

**N/A: **¡Ea! ¡Al fin la parte de los OC ha llegado! Bueno, la ganadora fue un PM. Había dicho que el primer comentario y todo aquello era el ganador. Lamento que no hayan quedado los demás.

La ganadora es… ¡Tachán!

¡AidenT12! ¡Felicidades!

Aquí está la ficha que me envió por PM. ¡Felicidades por ser la primera, compañera!

**Nombre:** May Slaughter.

**Edad [18-25 años]:** 20

**Apariencia:** Baja, pelirroja fuerte, ojos café bastante oscuros, piel pálida y cabello bastante largo. (Hasta la mitad de la espalda)

**Personalidad:** Es bastante tímida, risueña y vergonzosa, cambiante. Y cuando se enoja o no quiere ver o estar con alguien puede ser antipática y fría.

**Ropa de Vestir:** Jeans oscuros ajustados, converse rojas, un chaleco berrado rojo de Elmo (siempre se sube las mangas), una muñequera completamente negra y pulseras en la otra muñeca.  
><strong><br>****Algunos gustos**: Le gusta más que nada estar con poca gente, odia que confundan "Bipolaridad" con "Cambiante" y explica con un sermón de 3 años. Y adora dibujar a gente que aprecia o cuando solo quiere expresarse, y se expresa mejor en cartas y dibujos que en voz. (Se pone nerviosa y se le traba la lengua).

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot [1,127 palabras]

**Summary:** Porque Foxy odiaba que aquella chica le ignorara, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Odiaba que aquella jovencita le ignorara. ¡Basta! ¡Atraería la atención de la joven marinera aún si debía exponer sus sentimientos para conseguirlo!

**4.- ¡No te distraigas!: [**Foxy x May S. /OC] [Mención de Bonnie x Lydan M. /OC] [Robots-Humanizados]

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias**: Mención de Yaoi. Romance ligero, Algunos OC –Lydan y May-. OoC ya que aunque ni es mi primera vez usando a una OC que no me pertenece, me es un poco difícil manejar uno.

**Notas: **Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah…

¡El siguiente es de mis OC Lynda y Lydan Murtons! ¡Yepa!

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, el Yuri o los OC, considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

¡Al fic!

….

May se preguntaba a veces por qué la vida la odiaba.

Estaba dibujando en el trabajo, ¡debía admitir que tenía bastante miedo! Ser una guardia nocturna apestaba. Mejor dicho, ¡ser la nueva guardia nocturna apestaba! Digo, ¿por qué ella no tenía el lindo y delicado turno matutino? Ah, sí, porque ese puesto lo tenía Lydan Murtons, un niñato tonto –y apuesto, pero obviamente May no lo iría a admitir- y miedoso que tenía ese turno por argumentar pobremente acerca de su miedo a la oscuridad. Enserio, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan miedoso?

Bueno, había muchos misterios de la vida sin resolver. Quizás y ese era uno de esos que jamás se resolverían.

Y es que a Slaughter le carecía a aquello bastante sentido. Bueno, ella no era nadie para juzgar a los demás, ¡pero eso le sacaba de sus casillas! Había intercambiado palabras con aquél joven –ya que por razones aparentes también venía en la noche y no era para ver un joven de cabello púrpura y orejas de conejo que "misteriosamente" había recuperado su rostro, ¡no señor!- y los consejos del castaño le eran útiles.

Bueno, quizás sabía por qué el joven no trabajaba en el turno nocturno, ¡si señor!

Era una mierda.

¡Una jodida mierda!

No es que a May le disgustase aquello, ¡no del todo! Pero es que a veces, los animatrónicos le daban un maldito para cardiaco, ¡todos!

Bueno, casi todos…

-¡Ahoy marinera May!

La chica pelirroja desvió su vista concentrada en la libreta, para ver al otro chico de cabello rojo y orbes ámbar correr con una velocidad que fácilmente podía ser comparada con la del mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog. La de orbes cafés oscuros cerró su libreta y guardó su pluma en su estuche negro con cuidado. Suspiró mentalmente, observando al joven descalzo saltar de un lugar a otro en _The Office._

-Hola…

El joven con cola de zorro se dedicó a sonreírle y sentarse en el escritorio, justamente enfrente de May que estaba sentada en la silla giratoria que Fazbear Pizza´s daba al guardia para reposar su trasero. La chica ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de decirle alguna palabra.

Era su cuarta noche y el pirata de nuevo había ido a verla, sin molestarse en matarla como Lydan presumía que les hacía a los otros guardias. Bueno, ese chico castaño siempre tenía mal sus ideas. ¡Siempre fallaba cuando decía algo! ¡Sus opiniones siempre eran erróneas.

May no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Y qué cuenta, joven marinera?

La joven se encogió de hombros, sin responder realmente. Abrió su libreta y se dedicó a continuar con su dibujo. Tan distraída estaba que no vio al zorro fruncir el ceño y soltar un bufido de frustración al ver que la joven de cabellos como el fuego estaba ignorándolo.

No le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, ¡a él no le costaría admitir que quería mucho a esa marinera! ¡La adoraba más que a su vida misma! Bonnie compartía sus pensamientos, pero no por la misma persona –porque al conejo humano le atraía a un castaño de orbes chocolate que con solo estar en la oscuridad temblaba de pies a cabeza-.

Odiaba que la chica de 20 años le ignorara por estar dibujando, ¡él era real! Odiaba que un dibujo le ganara consiguiendo la atención de la pequeña chica.

¡Diablos, no!

Debía hacer algo, ¡y rápido!

Sólo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…

-¡Me gustas mucho, marinera!

Y lo consiguió.

La pelirroja detuvo sus delicados trazos en la libreta de repente, abrió sus orbes oscuros como platos y volteó a verlo más pálida de lo normal –y eso era mucho contando con su nívea piel que competía a buenas con la de Lydan-. Curiosamente, las mejillas de la chica ardían a más no poder.

-¿…Qué?-fue lo único que ella había dicho.

Y ahí él cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mierda.

Simplemente mierda.

-Err… y-yo…-Foxy se sintió nervioso, muy nervioso al ver que la chica seguía sin moverse niún poco, totalmente en shock. No sabía que decir, ¡debían darle un bozal para tapar su estúpida bocota!-Eh… he, he, he… este… y-yo…

Presa del pánico, el zorro abruptamente se puso de pie – ya que había estado sentado en el escritorio todo el rato- y trató de huir, pero no lo logró.

Una de sus muñecas había sido apresada por una pálida mano.

May estaba de pie también, deteniéndolo usando una de sus manos. Su cabello pelirrojo ocultaba su rostro y con ello sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas.

Ambos temblaban.

¡Por dios! ¡Era tan estúpido!

¡Foxy estúpido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…!

-¿Es eso cierto?- la mayor de edad se atrevió a preguntar apenas. Las palabras apenas salían de su boca, debía admitirlo.- ¿Y-Yo te gusto?

Ella estaba tan o más nerviosa que él.

-Bueno…-Foxy deshizo el agarre que la chica le mantenía fácilmente agitando bruscamente su brazo, pero no se movió de allí. Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con la baja adulta, sin embargo, su mirada estaba en el suelo. No quería que ella viera sus mejillas rojizas.

Quien diría que por tratar de llamar la atención de aquella joven marinera, había dicho sus sentimientos irreales.

Mierda.

La joven pelirroja se mantenía expectante, ocultando sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones de que aquel pirata de metal le quisiera con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

Quisiera tan sólo… quisiera tan sólo…

-Sí marinera, me gusta… y mucho.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que la chica notara la sinceridad de las palabras, la mirada apenada del joven zorro y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y le alargó la libreta al zorro –libreta que tenía en una de sus manos mientras la otra se había encargado de detener los pasos del zorro momentos antes-, esperando a que viera el dibujo que estaba celosamente dibujando con toda su alma.

Al verlo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del zorro.

¿Era cierto…?

¿Enserio sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

¡Vaya alegría!

Pero aun así… él quería saber una cosa más.

-¿Marinera?

Una cosa que llevaba unos días atorada en su mente, queriendo salir. Una duda que quería resolver. Una duda que venía después de una declaración.

Una duda sencilla.

-… ¿Sí?

Sólo quería….

¡Sólo quería…!

-¿Puedo besarla?

Sólo quería besarla. Y eso era lo único que quería para definitivamente ser feliz.

Sólo quería sentir sus labios en un beso, ¡uno de telenovelas! Porque él sabía que su tiempo de vida era corto –considerando a las versiones 2.0 que lo perseguían a él y a sus amigos-. Porque él siempre había deseado saber cómo era un beso.

Y porque May Slaughter era la única chica con la que de verdad había sentido algo tan fuerte.

-De acuerdo…

…

**N/A: **¡Que malota soy! No hubo beso, XD.

AidenT12, espero que esto haya cubierto tus expectativas. No se preocupen a las que no quedaron, habrá Foxy para las demás luego. ¡Sip, luego! Haré un Foxy x Lectora después de terminar "Alma de Metal", uno de mis Fics de Five Nights at Freddy´s.

Okey, elijan a una pareja donde mi OC esté presente, ¡primer comentario gana! No importa que sea Yuri, Yaoi o Hetero. Solo importa que esté.

¡Y después de este, sigue el Yaoi! –a Karoru Gengar le gusta el Yaoi-.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	5. L & L OC Bonnie x Lydan M

**N/A: **¡Al fin y me digno a actualizar! ¿Tan rápido unos 30 reviews? ¡Guau, gracias! Eso me hace muy feliz, prometo recompensarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores si llegamos a los 100 dándoles un One-Shot, Drabble, Viñeta, ¡lo que sea!

Okey, la pareja me la pidió una compañera de mi salón que no tiene cuanta en Fanfiction, ¡me quedé sorprendida de leer mi fic en la escuela, diciendo que amaba mis historias sin saber que Karoru Gengar era yo! Cuando se enteró, me pidió de favor un Lydan M. x Bonnie y bueno, siendo que en ese entonces nadie había dicho nada acerca de una pareja –porque leyó el capítulo 4 apenas salió- decidí hacerlo.

¡Siguiente es Yaoi, mis queridas Fujoshis! Amiga, si lees esto, ¡espero te guste!

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot [1,092palabras]

**Summary: **Era cobarde, miedoso, idiota, y temblaba apenas decía algo, ¿entonces por qué carajo estaba tan idiotizado por alguien como él? ¡Y eran dos hombres, por dios! Ah, Bonnie se sentía como un idiota a su máximo esplendor, más idiota que Lydan Murtons… y eso era demasiado.

**5.-Miedo a máximo esplendor: **[Bonnie x Lydan M./OC] [Robots-Humanizados]

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Malas palabras, OC, [Mención de May Slaughter aquí] quizás un poco de OoC, ¡quizás!, romance, ¡y mucho azúcar!

**Notas: **Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah…

**PD: **Si te atreves a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero y los OC considera que lanzaré una jodida maldición sobre ti.

…..

Muy bien. Estaba jodido.

**_Jodido._**

Bonnie nunca había sabido la razón del por qué su estúpido sistema saltaba de emoción al ver a su guardia nocturno, Lydan Murtons. El guardia que anteriormente había sido del turno matutino –pero que tuvo que cambiar de turno de nuevo ante la desparición de la pelirroja de orbes chocolate- era considerado la persona más miedosa del mundo a sus 17 años.

Le tenía miedo a…

…básicamente, a todo.

Miedo a las arañas, miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a los celulares, miedo al papel, ¡miedo a la cagada incluso! ¡Era un jodido miedoso de mierda y no renunciaba al trabajo más aterrador del mundo!

El trabajar en la pizzería Fazbear como guardia nocturno.

Y es que a Bonnie le preocupaba muchas cosas acerca del castaño que había conquistado tan fácilmente su corazón de metal, frío y duro como el acero –pero que se había derretido ante el calor de las sonrisas nerviosas, la nívea piel roja de vergüenza, las mejillas entumecidas por las muecas de terror, las cejas que se torcían en unos gestos dulces, los labios que se abrían de manera ansiosa, asustada-.

Se preocupaba por la salud del chico, de que sufriera un paro cardiaco o se desmayara por temor a pincharse con pedazo de papel y de desangrarse.

Lydan Murtons era un miedoso y paranoico de primera.

Y aun así, Bonnie estaba enamorado de él.

-H-Hola B-B-Bonnie… l-l-lindo d-d-día-a-a…

También se preocupaba por otra razón.

¡Ese hijo de su puta madre no corría de él! Le temía a un lápiz, pero no a él, ¡y ni tenía cara! –Porque se la dieron a cierta versión 2.0 de la cual debía huir por su vida-. ¡Era humillante que ese humano de pacotilla temiera de todo menos de él!

Aunque debía admitir que eso le daba cierta esperanza…

¿¡Esperanza de qué?!

_"__Es de noche, grandísimo idiota."-_ tenía ganas de haberle contestado con eso, pero su carencia de cara, y por ende, de boca, no se lo permitió. Se conformó con sentarse a lado del castaño, arrimando una pequeño banquito –mientras que Murtons se hallaba cómodo en una silla de oficina-.

-¡Mira lo que encontré ayer en la basura, Bonnie!

_"__No me jodas…"_

El joven de cabellos púrpuras alcanzó a ver una refacción de él. Su cara para ser exactos. No pudo evitarlo, hubiera sonreído si tuviera las comisuras de una boca.

Con sólo tener dientes no se podía hacer mucho, ¿no?

-¡Con todo lo que mi papá me enseñó, puedo arreglarte!

No pudo más.

Usó sus manos para rodear el cuerpo pálido y delgado del joven bajito, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo. Sintió calor, un hormigueo y un agradable sentimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo de metal. Se sintió bien y sólo por eso lo abrazó con más fuerza. Olió el aroma del chico. Chocolate, miel y azúcar. Un aroma fácilmente comparado con cualquiera de los Fazbear. Estaba ignorando que ese niño le temía a los abrazos incluso.

¡¿Cómo alguien podía temerle a los abrazos?!

Misterios de la vida, Bonnie, misterios de la vida.

No se esperó dos manos de carne y hueso corresponder el amigable contacto, no. Notaba el cuerpo ajeno tensarse demasiado –incapaz de saber si era de terror o nervios. Quizás ambas-, pero no intentaba ni lo más mínimo por alejarse y eso realmente le gustaba.

Adoraba que Lydan no le temiera.

-¡Vamos a arreglarte entonces, Bonnie!

_"__¡Sí!"_

Fueron horas de trabajo pesado y duro para Murtons. Era de admitir que no era sencillo arreglar robots y el conocimiento que había heredado y le fue enseñado no era suficiente. Pero aun así, Lydan había hecho lo humanamente posible por arreglarlo –más de una vez enojándose y soltando groserías a pesar de que era bastante pacífico-, todo por él.

Por Bonnie.

¿Es que acaso el paliducho no se daba cuenta del enorme valor de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso tenía alguna idea de que lo que hacía convencía a Bonnie de amarlo aún más?

¿Acaso sabía….

…que lo primero Bonnie haría al recuperar su rostro sería…?

¿Sería…?

-¡Terminé! Abre tus ojos, Bonnie. ¡Quiero ver el color de tus preciosos orbes!

No. No haría eso primero.

-¿Bonnie…? ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos? ¡Oh, no! ¿Acaso lo hice mal? ¡Lo lamento, Bonnie!

Lydan, ocupado disculpándose, no predijo verse rodeado entre los brazos del pelimorado de nuevo. Su rostro se ruborizó a niveles insospechables, más altos que el color de un tomate mismo. Sintió los brazos de metal amoldarse a su cadera y ahogó un gemido totalmente femenino.

-¿B-B-Bon-n-nie?

Lydan Murtons no predijo que la primera acción que el joven de orejas de conejo haría recuperando sería besarlo. Chilló de sorpresa y terror. Le tenía miedo a los besos.

Suspiró mentalmente y con toda la cordura y valentía posible, rodeó con sus brazos delgados y pálidos el cuello del robot, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero también Lydan Murtons era alguien valiente.

Cerró con fuerza los párpados y dejó a duras que las manos del conejo pasearan por su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente flácido. Tenía caderas de chica, según los chicos que se sentían atraídos hacia él [N/A: Oh sí, Lydan es muy ukeable, XD] que habían tratado de convencerlo de hacerlo su novio.

Pero él no era débil y sabía defenderse… huyendo a pasos veloces, por supuesto.

Claro que, de alguna manera u otra, Bonnie no podía estar en esa clasificación. De algún modo, no temía de aquél joven de cabello púrpura con traje elegante que apenas y tenía cara y estaba besándolo.

… ¡Por dios, estaba besándolo!

Fueron segundos o minutos, no lo sabía precisamente, pero al fin Bonnie se apartó, luciendo unas mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo y al fin obedeció las órdenes del castaño.

Abrió sus orbes, mostrándole al más bajo el hermoso color que poseían.

Se permitió ver el hermoso rubor del menor, su cuerpo tembloroso, el sudor que emanaba de la frente del señorito, las cejas alzadas y la pequeña sonrisa amorosa que profesaba el de ojos chocolates.

Una sonrisa sólo para él.

-Eres un mocoso miedoso, Lydan.

Lydan oyó la voz del pelimorado. Suave, tierna pero ligeramente ronca y rasposa. El pálido aún no comprendía el por qué aún no huía, totalmente asustado, temeroso de su vida. No, para nada.

Sin embargo, sabía que la voz de Bonnie era hermosa, como había sospechado desde el principio.

_Jodidamente hermosa._

-…y aun así, te quiero.

Se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sin prisas, sin odio ni rencores. Sólo amor y esperanza.

_"__También yo, Bonnie."_

…..

**N/A: **¡Terminé! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ¿Diabético? ¿Cancerígeno? ¡Ustedes deciden la pareja Yaoi que quieran, pero que no sea Freddy x Foxy ya que esta fue la primera que salió, sorry!

¡Pareja siguiente! ¡Primer comentario gana!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


	6. Yaoi Foxy x Bonnie

**N/A: **¡Miren quién llegó aquí! De nuevo estoy actualizando. Me alegra que todos ustedes mi bellos y bellas lectores y lectoras estén viendo este Fanfic quien lleva al fin 700 visitas y mi otro fic, "Alma de Metal", ¡con más de 5,000 mil visitas! Guau, estoy muy feliz por todo lo que están haciendo, ¡gracias de veras!

**Tipo de fic: **One-Shot [1,436 palabras]

**Summary: -**¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Freddy me mataría si llegara a enterarse de que soy gay!-Foxy se aclaró la garganta rápidamente, listo para imitar el tono inglés del castaño de orejas de oso.- "¡Holy Fatbears! ¡That´s it ¡You´re dead to us, pirate!"

**6.-Without Face: **[Foxy x Bonnie] [Robots-Humanizados] [Mención de Freddy x Lynda M./OC]

**Género: **Romance/Amistad

**Advertencias: **Esto es Yaoi, ¿okey? ¿Saben lo que es Yaoi? Relación chico x chico. También contiene OC, o sea, personajes originales y que no pertenecen a la trama del juego.

**Notas:** Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, tampoco la trama de la historia, que está basada en un comic de PicachFanz titulado _Without Face. _Hago esto sin fines de lucro y no gano nada. Los diseños humanos mejor adaptados para mí –que son en los que me baso en los fics- son de BlasticHeart, de Deviantart –pero con las orejas de los respectivos animales que son-. Lynda Murtons es la única de mi pertenencia, ¿vale?

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero y los OC considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

Lamento las faltas, escribo esto en tiempo libre, tiempo en el que estoy escasa de ideas en los otros fics y me vale mierda el auto corrector.

¡Al fic!

…..

-¿Bonnie?

Foxy llevaba minutos buscándolo. Llevaba mucho tiempo. No estaba en el _Pirate Cove, _tampoco en _The Office –_el encontrar a Freddy Fazbear y a la guardia Lynda Murtons besándose ledaba a entender que el conejo humano ya se habría ido, asqueado de la situación-_, Show Stage_ también estaba vacío, Chica solo estaba ahí, hablando con su cupcake como siempre lo hacía –casi como si estuviera mal de sus facultades-. Estaba exasperado.

-¿Bonnie?

Por fin lo encontró, en _Dinning Area_, abandonado, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza baja de manera que su rostro era imposible de ver. No le importó, el ver a su amigo pelimorado fue suficiente para acercarse a él lo suficiente para estar enfrente de él y arrodillarse, aún sin poder su cara.

¿Importaba? No.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, joven marinero?

No recibió respuesta. Foxy frunció el ceño, molesto al darse cuenta de que el chico de moño rojo no iría a responder. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos frustrado. Y al abrirlos de nuevo e inclinarse para obligarlo a verlo, lo notó.

Bonnie no tenía rostro.

Su mano mecánica y su garfio tomaron de los hombros del menor, comenzando a zarandearlo con desesperación.

¿Preocupación? ¿Dónde?

Fueron varios minutos de estar agitándolo con ansiedad, para que el zorro dejara de hacerlo, totalmente decepcionado. Bonnie seguía sin reaccionar ni nada, dando apariencia de muerto.

-Por favor… -el tono que el zorro daba a ver era de tristeza total. No quería creer lo que veía.- no me dejes así…

Entrecerró los ojos, sus orbes ámbar se veían llorosos…

…No quería llorar…

Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, las orejas del jovencito se movieron de repente, al parecer reaccionando, ¿estaría dormido mientras el joven pelirrojo había dicho su frasecilla cursi? Foxy deseaba que sí.

-¿Bonnie?

Llamó de nuevo, pero el conejo le ignoraba y se ponía de pie. Dio pasos torpes hacia la pared, y al chocar en ella puso sus manos en el frio cemento, moviendo sus manos apoyadas de un lado a otro, como buscando algo.

Tomó un dibujo que estaba pegada con cinta a la pared y se lo mostró al pelirrojo. La imagen contenía a Bonnie 2.0, su rostro para estar precisando. Foxy notó una de las manos enguantadas del pelimorado señalarlo mientras la otra sostenía el papel.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el más bajo estaba triste y desesperado.

-Ya veo…-murmuró bajito, para después recomponer su tono, sonando altanero de nuevo y con su acento de pirata.- Tch, ¿pero quién se cree que es?

Miró el rostro faltante del conejo y se sintió mal por él.

-_"Me haré cargo de él después…"_-pensó, cerrando sus párpados que pedían hacerlo desde hace rato.-_"pero ahora tengo que buscar algo para Bonnie…"_

Ambos estaban en silencio. Foxy estaba ocupado viendo las facciones que apenas quedaban en la cara del chico.

¿Debería…?

-_"No puede ver… quizás debería…"_

Su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos ámbar se ocuparon de ver el cuerpo bien hecho y la cara del conejo, que sólo daba a ver un hoyo negro, cables y un destello rojo.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, se acercó al joven de cabellos morados y besó la frente del menor. Sintió su piel de metal entrar en calor, ¿sus mejillas estarían sonrojándose? No lo sabía.

Tan rápido como lo besó, se separó. Bonnie no reaccionó, pero un ligero rubor era apreciable a la vista, pero, Foxy, encimado en su mundo, no lo notó.

Ah, el amor…

-E-Err, regresaré pronto. No navegues muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bonnie no respondió, sintió sus piernas fallar y cayó de rodillas al piso, con lo restante de su rostro exhibiendo un rojo. Foxy aprovechó para salir corriendo a la velocidad que se le caracterizaba.

-Bueno… eso fue demasiado…-se dijo así mismo, sonrojado. De repente, se obligó a mantener la compostura. Bien, lo había besado en la frente, no era el fin del mundo.-"_¿Qué debería buscar para mi conejito?"_

_The Office._ Notó que Freddy y la marinera Murtons ya no estaban allí, haciendo sus cochinadas. Ah, qué bueno que no estaban. Suspiró aliviado, comenzando a buscar.

-_Nada por aquí…_

Siguió buscando por un rato, pero no encontró nada. Frustrado, se jaló sus cabellos rojizos desesperadamente.

Se sentía inútil, impotente.

¡Quería ayudar a ese jovencito!

-_¡Fuck man!_

Después de haber dicho ese insulto con el idioma que se le fue enseñado para entretener a las masas –o niños, para ser precisos,- Foxy comprendió que no encontraría nada allí y, rendido, salió de aquella oficina.

-_"Ya comprendo por qué no me quieren de vuelta…"_-pensó, abatido.-_"Soy patético…"_

¡Se sentía inútil al máximo! Vamos, tenía que pensar en algo. Quería enserio ayudar a su conejito, pero sus ideas eran escasas.

No sabía si el tener un razonamiento tan bajo era bueno o malo.

-_"Déjame pensar…"-_y de repente una idea le llegó de la nada.- _¡The BackStage!_

Con su súper velocidad llegó a auqel lugar de solo empleados, ignorante a las posibles quejas de la humana castaña. Para su suerte, había un reemplazo de la cara de su amigo. Tomó de ella y también unas herramientas para repararlo.

¡Haría lo posible aún si estaba destinado al fracaso…!

Después de unos minutos llegó con el conejo, que seguía ahí, en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Bonnie…-llamó. El conejo pareció reaccionar a su llamado, moviendo sus orejas ante la voz rasposa y amable del pirata.- Quédate quieto, ¿okey?

El conejo asintió, confuso mientras el zorro le mostraba el reemplazo de su cara que estaba posada en su mano mecánica y un tornillo balanceado perfectamente entre su garfio.

-_¡I´ll fix ya!_

Tardó un poco, ¿para qué mentir? ¡Tardó un montón! Pero por fin lo logró. Consiguió ponerle la cara al joven más bajo que él.

O al menos eso quería pensar…

-Y… ¡terminé! –anunció el zorro, completamente feliz. Bonnie no se atrevió a moverse, temiendo que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto-… abre tus ojos…

Y obedeció, mostrándole al pirata sus hermosos orbes rojizos.

-¡O-Oh!-Por fin Bonnie habló, haciendo que Foxy se deleitara con su voz suave y dulcemente masculina.- ¡Guau Foxy, estoy impresionado! ¿C-Cómo pudiste…?

Una mano enguantada –el guante de Foxy era de color café.- le interrumpió la frase, sonrojándolo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el zorro.

-Esos humanos, puedes aprender muchas cosas de ellos…- Bonnie notó el tono del chico más alto. Despectivo, lleno de rencor.- No necesitas agradecerme. Bueno… entonces nos vemos…

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del pelimorado. Pero este no quería irse sin decirle algo.

Algo con lo que tenía que ver con sus pensamientos mientras no estaba.

-¡Hey Foxy, espera!

Este detuvo su paso, totalmente en shock y se dio de nuevo una media vuelta, quedando frente a frente, pero a unos pocos metros de él. Bonnie tomó aire, totalmente nervioso.

-Gracias, y… ¿por qué me besaste en la frente?-preguntó el joven de orejas de conejo. El zorro se paralizó, sonrojándose al máximo. Ante eso, el menor soltó una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Creías que no podía ver? Me besaste, ¿cierto?

-¡E-Err! Quizás lo hice, ¡¿Y QUÉ!?

Bonnie no pudo evitar soltar otra risita dulce al ver el rostro rojo del pirata.- He, he. No te preocupes, Foxy.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció ante esa frase.

**-**¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Freddy me mataría si llegara a enterarse de que soy gay!-Foxy se aclaró la garganta rápidamente, listo para imitar el tono inglés del castaño de orejas de oso.- _¡Holy Fatbears! ¡That´s it ¡You´re dead to us, pirate!_

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó…

-Foxy, te amo…

El conejo le tomó de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia él, en un momentáneo e inesperado beso.

Una explosión de sensaciones lo recorrió completamente. Se sintió muy extraño, pero no le importó. Sintió como si tuviese arterias y éstas hubieran explotados bajo sus mejillas. Con sólo un beso de menos de un segundo, casto y tierno, Bonnie lo había llevado al éxtasis.

-…Y hablas demasiado.-acompletó el conejo al apartar su rostro, bajando sus manos de la mejillas hasta los hombros del zorro. Foxy pareció reaccionar apenas.

-¡Y tú eres muy lindo y ese es un problema también!

El sonido de algo cayendo los distrajo.

Voltearon y se encontraron frente al oso Freddy, quien entre sus brazos estaba la guardia del turno nocturno, Lynda Murtons, que exhibía un extraño sangrado de nariz.

La cara de Freddy era épica. Y el sangrado de nariz de Lynda también.

-_¡Bloody Fatbears! ¿¡What are you two doing!?_

Zorro y conejo, ambos abrazados y sudando frío, lo supieron.

-Estamos jodidos…

….

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Me gustó como quedó!

¡Siguiente es Hetero! Primer comentario gana, así que apresúrense, ¿okey? ¡Den lo mejor y comenten. No puede ser un Bonnie x Chica, ¿de acuerdo? Y si quieren Yuri de Foxy, será mejor que no lo metan en la siguiente categoría, ¿okey?

¡Hetero es el siguiente!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


	7. Hetero Golden Freddy x Lynda M

**N/A**: Bueno, aquí está la autora reportándose en su horas de servicio. ¿Qué he hecho yo para que el primer comentario pidiera un Golden x Lynda? Eh... me halaga el que pusiera a mi OC como pareja principal, pero... ¿Golden Freddy? Ugh... esto... no, no hay problema.

Eh... este Hetero contiene Spoiler de la sexta noche de Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

**Summary**: No, no estaba asustada. El que el joven de los mensajes le recriminara el asistir a la sexta noche como si hubiera cometido la estupidez del universo le valía madre y el animatrónico del que le había advertido estuviera allí, besándola, también. No, no estaba asustada.

**Tipo de Fic: **Drabble [Me dio flojera contar las palabras]

**7.-Corazón de oro:** [Golden Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC] [Robots-Humanizados]

**Género:** Romance/Horror.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, aparición de OC -Lynda Murtons y mención de May S.-, sangre, romance, horror, quizås un poco de OoC, ¡ya estån advertidos!

**Notas: **Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah...

**PD: **Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero y los OC considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

Edité esto porque se me hacía demaciado corto y muy fuera de sentido.

...

Okey, okey, okey...

No estaba asustada. Para nada.

Lynda Murtons era alguien valiente. Por eso, no renunció cuando se enteró de que la guardia anterior había muerto en la pizzería, una sexta noche, torturada y desmembrada de maneras que jamás querría oír. No, ella era valiente.

O quería serlo. No lo sabía con certeza y no le importaba.

Sus emociones eran extrañas, distantes, molestas. Si sentía algo, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Así era ella. Por eso no decía nada mientras sentía la lengua de aquél rubio intruso colarse en su cavidad bucal. Porque eso sentía. Nada. Y eso era lo más importante para ella, el sentir algo, el desear algo...

Pero no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. No correspondía, pero tampoco rechazaba. No reaccionaba.

Hacía unas cuantas horas antes, había recibido una llamada del joven del teléfono. No, esa voz regañándola, temerosa de ella no la asustó. No, para nada.

Minutos después, vino él. con una sonrisa de gloria, una mirada que la obligaba a mantenerse sumisa, algo que, por supuesto, no le llegó.

Bueno, debía admitir que al principio estaba intimidada, ¡sólo un poco! Pero después, dejó de sentirse así cuando en un ataque de locura se abalanzó sobre el joven de moño azul y le besó.

¿Cómo se habría sentido May en sus últimos segundos de vida? No lo sabía.

Sintió las manos del rubio despojarla del pantalón y ella se ocupó de arrebatarle la chaqueta dorada y la camisa que portaba debajo de manera mecánica. No sabía lo que debía sentir. No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Quizás tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, un millón de mariposas revoloteando por todo su vientre y las extremidades de su cuerpo temblorosas cual gelatina, pero, aparte de eso, nada.

¿Para qué mentía? Le gustaba. Le gustaba que ese joven rubio hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Otro húmedo beso. Las mejillas de la guardia eran rojas a más no poder mientras que las de él apenas y eran rosadas.

No sentía nada, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sus emociones internas gustaban atormentarla demasiado, pero no se quejaba aún así.

Y no es que ella fuese idiota -Lynda pensaba en esa posibilidad- para permitir que aquél animatrónico la besara, manipulara, moldeara a su antojo, pero había algún problema en eso.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él?

No lo sabía y no le importaba.

-Ngh...

Chica y Chica 2.0 -a la cual llaman Toy Chica, junto a los demás nuevos reemplazos- eran del sexo femenino y Lynda era heterosexual. Le tenía pavor a Bonnie y dudaba bastante de la sexualidad del 2.0. ¿Foxy? Su nombre sólo le producía escalofríos. ¿Foxy 2.0? Estaba deforme. ¿Freddy y Toy Freddy? No gracias, ambos "Fatbears" no le eran de su agrado, ¿Balloon Boy? Muy niño. ¿Marionette? Ugh, no.

Entonces, sólo queda Golden Freddy en ese extraño grupo de animatronics.

Pero sinceramente no le importaba.

Suspiró y siguió siendo besada. Olvidando todo, todo, absolutamente todo. Siguió dejándose amar, ignorando el agudo dolor en el vientre y el líquido que llevaba minutos fluyendo sin parar. Sin duda, Lynda era masoquista. Su mente perdía control de su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada, sólo dejarse llevar por aquél joven rubio, por sus besos, abrazos y sus dulces caricias.

Pero aún así, ella no sentía nada. Y estaba segura que el corazón de oro de Golden Freddy tampoco.

Lo que ella sí no supo, fue que, cuando cerró definitivamente los ojos, el joven Golden Freddy Fazbear se abrazó a ella y se hechó a llorar.

Quizás y él no era tan fuerte al final de todo.

...

**N/A: **Tocaba algo corto, y ya saben, ¡el que sigue es Yuri, muchachos y muchachas! Elijan con cuidado y espero que el primer comentario elija bien -porque para mî, esto me salió muy raro-.

Para los que no entendieron la trama, sólo fueron unos vagos "pensamientos" mientras Lynda Murtons se estaba muriendo desangrada por una herida en el vientre que le había hecho la misma persona que la estaba besando XD.

Por cierto, ¡los otros animatrónicos de Five Nights at Freddy's -Balloon Boy y The Marionette- están permitidos para elegir!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	8. Yuri Chica 2 x Chica x Mangle

N/A: Bueno, al fin actualizom de nuevo XD. Este es Yuri así que... bueno, ya saben.

El anterior me secó la mente para este fic. El único animatrónico que de verdad me aterra es Golden Freddy y... ugh *escalofríos* lamento tardar tanto XD.

¡El siguiente es de un OC para los lectores, y priner comentario gana!

Summary: Gritaría sólo mientras valía la pena y esta vez la situación lo merecía. Toy Chica estaba enamorada de su versión Old y parecía no correspondida. Y por eso gritaba, para calmar sus penas.

Tipo de Fic: Viñeta [589 Palabras]

8-. Gritar mientras valga la pena: [Toy Chica/Chica 2.0 x Old Chica x Foxy 2.0/Toy Foxy/The Mangle] [Robots-Humanizados]

Género: Angst/Romance

Advertencia: Yuri [Chica x Chica], Triángulo amoroso, relación odio x odio, faltas de ortografía, blah, blah, blah...

Notas/Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, si no al sexy Scott y ya saben, todo eso. Si no, ya estaría la tercera entrega del juego -Karoru Gengar está ahorrando para comprarlo por Google Play cuando salga-.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, Hetero, y los OC considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sí, habían cosas que la nueva modelo odiaba de la chica vieja.

Nunca admitiría sus sentimientos por ella, jamás.

Sólo le quedaba gritar y gritar, porque valía la pena. Realmente valía la pena.

Cazería o no, ambas debían odiarse. Se suponía que la Old estaba en plan de eliminar a los guardias y los Toy en plan de protegerlos y acabar con los viejos.

Así era la vida y Toy Chica no se quejaba.

No, no lo hacía.

Por eso gritaba, para calmar las penas y continuar con su monótona vida de animatrónica.

Estaba aburrida y sabía bien que era lo que le faltaba para ser feliz. Ella, la Old. Era lo que necesitaba para seguir sintiéndose viva.

Pero no era correspondida.

Por eso gritaba, para calmar las penas y sus humildes sentimientos.

No dejaría de sentirse mal, pero continuaría luchando. Luchando por el bien de los guardias que los Old trataban de eliminar.

Aún si tenía que empezar a odiarla, lo haría. Lucharía aún si su corazón artificial debía romperse en pedazos, aún si su alma desamparada tenía que derrumbarse, aún cuando el aceite se derramarase de sus ojos y tuviera que estar limpiándose en vano.

Aún si tenía que matarla con sus propias manos, el deber de proteger a los guardias era primero.

Aún si tenía que gritar para saciar su nudo en la garganta cuando la veía con The Mangle, tan felices juntos.

Por eso, Toy Chica odiaba a Mangle y no se arrepentía de haberle una vez dejado una marca permanente donde antes había estado su cuerpo (*). Sonreía de maldad al recordarlo.

Pero es que tenía razones para hacer lo que hacía, realmente las tenía. También tenía sentimientos; quería, odiaba, estaba triste como los humanos, no entendía por qué los etiquetaban como personas diferentes, de verdad que no.

Por eso, por eso simplemente se permitía sentir celos cuando Chica y The Mangle estaban abrazadas, la peliblanca rodeando con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo de la rubia menor de orbes violetas, que correspondía con un sonrojo.

Toy Chica odiaba a The Mangle con toda su alma. Pero ese odio era mejor catalogado como celos, porque ella moría por tener a la pequeña y dulce Chica entre sus brazos y acunarla entre sus grandes alas.

Pero era simplemente odio entre ambas, un puro odio irracional.

Chica siempre odiaría a su versión Toy, aquella rubia de cuerpo de supermodelo y melena suave y salvaje. Siempre la detestaría por arrebatarle su gloria y los niños a los que siempre había amado. La repugnaba por quitarle el puesto de animatronic con la que estaba siempre a gusto. Por dejarla en el pasado.

Toy Chica odiaría a su versión Old, aquella chica de orbes azules y un pequeño cuerpo frágil por la tecquedad que poseía. Por no dejarla estar a su lado, por mantenerse lejos de ella. La repugnaría por no permitirle estar en su vida, por no mantenerla junto a ella. Por ser una hija de puta que se empeñara en estar con The Mangle y darle y darle con estar con la peliblanca.

Siempre, siempre la odiaría y así sería.

Foxy 2.0 era una jodida suertuda, podía estar cob Old Chica cuanto quisiera, pero la Toy rubia ya no le inportaría. No se empeñaría en estar con aquella chica de orbes púrpuras más. Se rendiría si con ello la Old era feliz.

Simplemente gritaría para aliviar sus penas. Porque sólo se puede gritar para aliviar las penas.

O eso es lo que Toy Chica piensa acerca de ello.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): ¿Han leído acerca del pico de Toy Chica que está en el cuello endoesqueleto de The Mangle? Como aquí son humanos y por ende no tiene pico, sólo le dejó una marca en el cuello,

N/A: El desafortunado elegido para el siguiente es... ¡Mike Schmidt! Ya saben, el primer sexy guardia.

Bueno, la ficha está en el tercera historia de esta antología -el primer yuri- así que no considero necesario transcribirlo aquí, ya saben.

Bueno, sigue el sexy Mike, ¡primer comentario gana lectoras y lectores!

Los lectores pueden tener a Female!Mike que se llamaría Michaela, ya saben, Femenismo, a menos que lo prefieran yaoi *-*.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	9. Concurso OC Mike S x Opal C

N/A: Ahemn... esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¿huh? Bueno, no quiero hacer a la ganadora esperar demaciado XD. Bueno, la primera ficha que me enviaron fue la ganadora -SoFiLeXa, hubieras ganado tú si hubieses puesto tu ficha XD-.

Ñam, ñam, ñam... El drabble, viñeta, one-shot o lo que sea después de este que viene será de la sección L & L [Lynda y Lydan].

Summary: Y murmuró las palabras mágicas.—Te amo, Mikey. Porque Opal sabía que uno de los dos no sobreviviría. Decidió entonces salvar a su querido Mikey. Aún si ella debía morir por él. Así sería. Y no se arrepentía.

Tipo de Fic: One-Shot [1,139 Palabras]

9.- Palabras incorrectas: [Mike Schmidt x Opal C. /OC]

Género: Tragedy/Romance

Advertencias: Ligero AU -porque Mike nunca llevó a nadie al trabajo en su estadía en la pizzería, según yo-, muerte de un personaje, sangre, violencia, cursilerías, depresión, OC insert, romance, faltas ortográficas horribles, horror y algo de OoC -¡Damn it! Joder que no me salen a veces los personajes-.

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, si no al sexy Scott C. Ni siquiera la imagen me pertenece. Ni tampoco Opal, quien es de nadeshikolo. Lo único de mi pertenencia aquí son los OC Lynda y Lydan Murtons y la trama de la mayoría de la historias -digo esto porque repito, el Yaoi de Bonnie x Foxy es la única en la que me basé en un comic-.

Nombre: Opal Collingwood

Apariencia: Cabello negro, 1. 50 de estatura, piel blanca, ojos cafés y complexion normal.

Personalidad: Divertida y bipolar, aunque con pocos amigos y le encantan las cosas dulces.

Ropa de vestir: Un sueter arcoiris, pantalón negro, zapatillas rojas y medias cortas blancas.

Algunos gustos: Jugar juegos en Internet, le encanta el dulce y que la abrazen.

PD: Ya saben. Si no les gusta el contenido que está en cada uno de mis One-Shots, Drabbles y Viñetas puedes irte llendo con el botón de back. Anda, es gratis.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mike Schmidt estaba arrepentido de haber traído a su novia junto a él para trabajar en la pizzería.

Al principio Opal se veía nerviosa, pero no era nada que unas palabras dulces de Mikey no pudieran arreglar. El guardia sabía entonces de sus encantos, de eso que ninguna chica podía escaparse; de su sonrisa sincera y sus orbes brillantes de amabilidad pero a veces se sentía mal usar sus dotes para convencer a su chica de hacer lo que quisiera.

Porque Opal era una de las pocas personas que podía contrariar a Michael. Sus "No" eran tan rotundos que la mayoría de las veces hacían que el joven Schmidt se rindiera a la primera o que peleara por obtener lo que quisiera con sus encantos naturales.

Pero, Collingwood no era nada fea. Su dulce inocencia, su cuerpo frágil y su personalidad divertida y dulce había derretido el frío corazón de un guardia de una pizzería. Y el romance había surgido de la noche a la mañana.

Y Opal era alguien que para ser hermosa y de buena personalidad, tenía bastantes pocos amigos. Si acaso Lynda y Laili Murtons compartían palabras con la chica -y sólo porque las dos trataban de acercarse a ella, sin éxito alguno-. Y Mike era bastante popular por su supervivencia en 6 noches en Freddy's. Schmidt había sido acosado por varias chicas hermosas, pero ninguna había llegado a despertar tantas emociones como la chica de cabello negro, no.

Mike estaba seguro de que nunca podría amar a alguien más que Opal.

Y bien. Era la séptima noche en la pizzería. El guardia y su invitada estaban en la oficina, evadiendo a los animatrónicos que querían hacerles daño. La chica de piel blanca estaba aferrada al hombre del brazo, sentada en su regazo mientras estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Mike abría y cerraba las puertas con maestría, sin siquiera necesidad de prender las luces, como si supiera cuando los animatronics iban a atacarle.

Y Opal estaba ciertamente asustada. Oía las risas torcidas de Freddy Fazbear que le hacían temblar totalmente, unos platos y sartenes caer de la cocina por culpa de Chica, los pasos de Bonnie ir y venir y unos canturreos provenientes del animatrónico de la cueva pirata.

El chico de 19 años y medio estaba sonriendo, mientras entre sus brazos la pequeña Opal se abrazaba a él, en busca de protección. Si bien a la chica le gustaban que la abrazaran, Mike sabía que no era común que la pelinegra iniciara los abrazos. Schmidt simplemente correspondió, murmurando unas palabras en voz baja.

—Tranquila, Opal.—Gruñó el guardia tratando de sonar dulce sin éxito. Cuando estaba en la pizzería, es como ai fuera otra persona. Porque Mike se volvía agresivo y un hijo de puta que podría ganarse el odio de todos. Se sorprendía de si mismo por no haber soltado alguna grosería por toda la jodida noche.

—Tengo miedo, Mikey...—Soltó ella de repente, y esas tres palabras hicieron sentir mierda a su novio.—Por favor, sé cuidadoso.—Suplicó temerosa.

En toda la su vida jamás había visto a la pequeña Collingwood llorar. De seguro estaba asustada como nunca en su vida. El guardia se obligó a secarle las lágrimas a la pelinegra bajita y besarle en la frente, ocasionando de la nada un pequeño rubor rosado en las pequeñas y gorditas mejillas de la chica.

—No te preocupes, voy a protegerte.

La noche siguió su lento curso. Mikey entonces notó que eran las 5:50 y le quedaba el 3% de energía. Supo entonces que estaban jodidos. Opal temblaba entre sus brazos, sabiendo también sobre su cruel destino. Schmidt sintió la necesidad de disculparse con la pequeña que estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos. Estaba dispuesto, realmente dispuesto a hacerlo aunque odiara realmente las disculpas.

—Querida, lo siento.

La pequeña Collingwood parpadeó confusa un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño y torcer de manera extraña su labio.—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?—Preguntó.

—Si no te hubiera traído aquí, podrías haber sobrevivido tú y ...

Los labios de su novia lo interrumpieron cuando delicadamente se unieron con los suyos en un suave, dulce y tierno beso que hizo que el mundo de Michael se detuviera por completo. Un beso que lo hizo estremecer. Un beso que ocasionó un millón de mariposas revolotear por su estómago. Un beso que hizo sus mejillas arder como si estuviera quemándose.

Esa clase de beso que se daba una sola vez en la vida.

Opal rodeó con sus pequeños y níveos brazos el cuello moreno del guardia del turno nocturno mientras de manera tímida presionaba su pecho contra el de Mike. Él, totalmente anonanado llevó las palmas de sus manos a la bonita y bien delineada cintura de la chica y la abrazó como si nunca pudiese volver a hacerlo.

Siguieron besándose y besándose hasta que la luz que cubría todo el jodido establecimiento de mierda se apagó. Ahí entonces se apartaron. Ambos sudando, ruborizados y con todo el mundo de cabeza.

—Te amo, Mikey.—Murmuró ella, sonriéndole de manera sincera.

—Yo también te amo, Opal.

Y la canción que Freddy Fazbear solía tocar para causar temor en los guardias comenzó a sonar. Mike estaba ocupado haciéndose el muerto -siguiendo el consejo de Phone Guy para sobrevivir- que no notó entonces a Opal apartarse. Tampoco vio el cómo se ponía de pie, corría y empujaba al gran Freddy, escapando por el pasillo y éste le perseguía a ella.

Fue cuando oyó unos gritos femeninos lejanos y las campanadas que daban las seis de la mañana, Mike abrió sus orbes y no notó a su querida novia junto a él. Preocupado, la buscó por toda la pizzería, y cuando llegó a The Backstage...

... C-Cuando lle-egó a The B-Backstage...

Vio a su querida Opal encerrada en el traje de Repuesto de Freddy Fazbear, un charco enorme de sangre debajo de aquél suite café que se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la pizzería. Los orbes café de su novia podían distinguirse, y la blanca dentadura que poseía también.

Se había sacrificado por salvar a Mike.

—... O-Opal...

La chica no respondió. Se quedó ahí, adentro, inerte. No dijo nada. No se movió. No hizo nada, confirmándole a Mikey su peor temor. Y no quería... simplemente no quería.

Fue entonces cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas hicieron aparición en sus ojos. Aquellos orbes dulces y amables -la mayoría de las veces- llenos de agua que se desbordaba de sus párpados y descendían de su rostro rápidamente.

Abrazó el traje de repuesto donde estaba su querida novia, y se hechó a llorar como una jodida nena.

Se sentía mal, realmente mal.

No quería admitir que su vida sin su adorada Opal sería una mierda, y que nunca amaría a alguien más que no fuera ella.

... Él, realmente la amaba...

Mejor dicho, la había amado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. El siguiente es la sección L & L, otra vez.

Me he preguntado cuantas vueltas a estos cinco segmentos voy a hacer para darle al fin el status de "Complete" a la historia. Pensé en dar cinco vueltas, ¿no les parece? Así serían simplemente 25, ése me parece un muy buen número XD. O quizás le dé 6 vueltas para que sean 30 y en definitiva se hagan casi todo los pairing de FNAF 1, 2 y si se alcanza y no la termino para entonces la tercera entrega.

nadeshikolo, espero y te haya gustado este One-Shot y lamento haberle dado un toque triste y cruel a la historia. Ya sabes, mi punto fuerte no son las florecitas. Pero espero y te halla gustado, enserio.

Bueno, ¡primer comentario gana!

*Karoru Gengar se pone a rezar* ¡Por favor que elijan a Freddy, que elijan a Freddy!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	10. L & L OC Freddy x Lynda M

N/A: ¡He terminado la segunda vuelta de la antología, al fin! Me he decidido a hacer aproximadamente seis vueltas de esta antología, Waveys, todavía falta para que se te rompa el alma XD.

Cuando rezé no creí que encerio me harían caso, ¡oh gracias! Karoru Gengar está feliz ahora.

Pero, cuando pusieron Balloon Boy hize la mitad del fic y fue cuando me dí cuenta que MermeladaDeFresa se retractó y me quedé con cara de "¡Genial, pidió a Freddy!" y "¡Oh crap! Hice la mitad del BB x Lynda!" Pero bueno, me valió madre y aún así soy feliz.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Lynda no sería una asalta cunas si quedaba con Balloon Boy?

Summary: ¿Embarazada? ¿El doctor le estaba jodiendo? Lynda Murtons no lo sabía. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción de su querido Fazbear. Estaba realmente asustada.

Tipo de fic: One-Shot [3,070 Palabras] ¿Por qué es tan largo? Este One-Shot lo tenía hecho hacía mes y medio, pero no lo publiqué por flojera. Y bueno, simplemente le puse las notas, le modifiqué la ortografía, arreglé detalles y listo. Buaa... son muchas palabras.

Género: Family/Romance

10.-Jodido Pervertido: [Human!Freddy x Lynda M./OC]

Advertencias: Semi AU -Freddy y los animatrónicos son humanos. Freddy es el dueño de la pizzería aquí XD-. OC insert, faltas de ortografía, cursilerías, malas palabras, ligeras insinuaciones sexuales, embarazo, romance, familia, faltas ortográficas y blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece. Lo único de mi propia pertenencia son los OC Lynda y Lydan Murtons, las tramas de todas las historias -menos el Bonnie x Foxy porque reitero, está basado en un comic-, y creo que nada más. ¡Ah sí! Y mi cuenta, Karoru Gengar.

PD: Ya saben, si esto ni te agrada puedes retroceder. ¡El botón de back es gratis!

Aclaraciones: Lynda tiene 25 años aquí y Freddy Fazbear 34. La OC mide 1.60 de estatura y Freddy 1.97 -BlasticHeart le había puesto 2.02 y a su versión Toy 1.97 pero como el primero se me hacía demaciado alto le hice a Freddy de 1.97-. Sí, lo sé, es demaciada edad y estatura pero bueno, ¿cuantos jodidos años creen que Freddy va a tener si sigue jodidamente activado desde el tiempo que ha pasado desde las dos jodidas entregas?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lynda Murtons salió de aquella habitación con su rostro envuelta en una seriedad nunca antes vista. Debajo de sus preciosos ojos chocolate eran visibles unas ojeras no moradas ni grises, si no negras. Su piel era más pálida y seca que de costumbre dándole aspecto de muerta y caminaba de manera encorvada, no teniendo las ganas ni las fuerzas de caminar hacia su casa, donde su querido esposo se encontraría preguntándole de nuevo que era lo que le pasaba.

Hacía unas cuantas horas incluso ella no sabía lo que tenía, pero entonces se había dado cuenta de los síntomas que llevaba desde hacía semanas. Síntomas provenientes de un jodido embarazo de mierda.

Puta madre.

Y bien, Murtons recorría el largo trayecto caminando a su casa y ahora fue que se dio cuenta que traer el carro de su querido Freddy hubiera sido su mejor opción. Tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez y sabía que si no se apuraba terminaría escupiendo su desayuno en media calle, ganándose miradas de odio y caras asqueadas; y ella no quería eso, no.

Faltando dos cuadras de llegar a la casa de su adorado Fazbear fue cuando se acarició el vientre preocupada por la reacción de su esposo al enterarse. Porque Lynda había sido diagnosticada estéril (*) después de ambos tratar duramente de procrear un hijo sin éxito alguno y ahora venía el doctor a joder con que siempre sí había quedado embarazada.

Si no fuera ilegal ya habría matado al estúpido doctor.

Porque Freddy había estado esperanzado hacía año y medio por tener a un hijo; un hijo de su propio sangre al cual heredarle su gran famosa pizzería con animatrónicos. Y al enterarse de la esterilidad de su esposa había decidido entonces a ya no seguir intentándolo.

Pero, había quedado embarazada por fin.

Llegó al fin a su casa, sacando las llaves de la gran casa café de su bolsa de mano negra con verde para después abrir la puerta. Era domingo ese día, por lo que estaba segura de que Freddy andaba en la casa. Y además, el Lamborguini (**) negro que estaba estacionado en la cochera lo reafirmaba.

—¡Estoy en casa, Freddy!—Lynda anunció con una débil sonrisa, oliendo de inmediato el aroma a pizza que rodeaba a su amado esposo al siempre pasarla en la pizzería.

Oyó un tarareo que parecía provenir de la cocina, una voz grave y masculina digna de un cantante profesional. Murtons caminó con cuidado a la cocina de su casa, encontrándose a su adorado Freddy Fazbear sentado en un pequeño banquito de madera enfrente del enorme horno que él había comprado cinco años atrás, esperando a que una deliciosa pizza de peperoni se terminara de hornear.

Además de ser un excelente cantante, Freddy tenía también unos grandes dotes de cocinero, ¿quién le habría enseñado entonces a la vecina rubia Chica -que era cocinera en la pizzería- a hacer pizzas tan suculentas?

—Bienvenida a casa, Lynda.—Respondió él, levantándose de la silla mientras estaba dándose la vuelta para ver a su esposa. Su ceño se frunció cuando vio la cara pálida de su querida castaña.—No luces bien.

—Fui con el doctor.

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio, apremiándola a continuar. Ella se quedó en silencio también, incapaz de terminar. No sabía qué decirle para desviar el tema acerca del bebé, porque ciertamente no iba a decirle nada. Estaba realmete asustada por aquello, por sus inútiles sentimientos.

—Es sólo una pequeña gripe, nada grave.

Freddy frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, analizando fijamente a su mujer, tratando de detectar si ciertamente decía la verdad. Pudo ver un leve tic en su ojo derecho, significando que la castaña ciertamente le ocultaba la verdad. Él suspiró de manera cansada, decidiendo preguntar otra cosa, sólo por si las dudas.

—No irías a morir por eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Por la gripe?

—Sí, por la gripe.

Y ella entendió a lo que él se refería. Freddy sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Lynda se encogió de hombros de manera ignorante.—No moriré.

Esta vez él vio la verdad en su mirada, por lo que pudo quedarse tranquilo, avanzando hacia su querida esposa mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos el delicado y pequeño cuerpo de la mujer.

—Me alegra escuchar eso...

.

..

...

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, Freddy se levantó al oír unos sonidos extraños provenir del baño situado que venía junto a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y él revisó a su lado para ver si Lynda estaba dormida junto a él. No estaba.

El castaño oscuro entonces decidió levantarse de la cama matrimonial -vestido con su ridícula pijama café claro de ositos-, ponerse de pie, colocarse sus pantuflas e ir a pasos sigilosos al baño a ver a su esposa. Y así lo hizo, caminando y caminando hasta llegar al pequeño cubículo, donde descubrió a su castaña arrodillada, con su cara en el excusado, vomitando la deliciosa comida que ella misma había preparado y cenado ayer.

—¿Lynda?

Ella se sobresaltó y volteó a ver al castaño con sorpresa, como si fuera una niña siendo descubierta comiendo galletas en medio de la noche. Freddy suavizó su mirada, suspirando de manera cansada para arrodillarse junto a la chica de orbes chocolates y darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Murtons le sonrió de manera dulce pero sólo por un momento, ya que sus mejillas se llenaron de comida revuelta que escupió en el toilet. Las lágrimas de esfuerzo salieron de la pequeña adulta Murtons, junto a unos sollozos de asco.

—Q-Que asco.—Sollozó ella, siendo consolada por las dulces palmaditas en la espalda que Fazbear le proporcionaba. Tosió de manera cortante y seca, para limpiarse la boca de los restos de su comida regurjitada con una de las manos. Miró al mayor, con una mueca que se veía claramente preocupada.—Cariño, hoy es Lunes.—Avisó la chica.—Tienes que ir a trabajar en la pizzería.

Él gruñó de manera seca, llevando sus brazos a la espalda y muslos de la joven para ponerse de pie llevándola consigo. En pocas palabras, cargándola al estilo nupcial. Las pequeñas mejillas de la menor se cubrieron de un pequeño rubor rosado de vergüenza, abrazándose al cuello del castaño en busca de cubrir el instinto de estabilidad y seguridad.

—Me vale mierda.—Fazbear escupió las palabras de manera cortante, para sonreír mientras se acercaba al enorme tina de baño que estaba en ese pequeño cuarto.

—¿E-Eh...? ¿A dónde me estás...?

—Estoy del asco.—Le interrumpió su marido de repente y ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa, decidió continuar.—Y tú no te bañaste ayer. Tomaremos un baño juntos.

El pequeño rubor de Lynda se transformó de repente en un rojo carmesí rompiendo de seguro el récord mundial del sonrojo.

—¡FREDDY, JODIDO PERVERTIDO!

.

..

...

..

.

Freddy llegó a su pizzería -porque realmente el enorme local era suyo y su clientela era ciertamente enorme- vestido como siempre. Haciendo honor al oso animatrónico estrella del lugar que se llamaba exactamente como él, estaba vestido con su traje de siempre (***), caracterizada por el elegante sombrero y el curioso moño que portaba en el cuello; ambos de color negro. Miró a la cocinera Chica saludarle con respeto, a Bonnie ir a atender a los niños y adultos como el mesero que era, a Foxy sonreírle a lo lejos, ayudándole al animatrónico zorro a contar las historias de piratas y a su hermano mayor Golden Fazbear cuidando el local como el Mánager de ésta.

Ciertamente, los animatrónicos tenían los nombres de sus tres mejores amigos y su único familiar. El oso café Freddy, cantante que se mantenía coronado en Show Stage junto al conejo púrpura Bonnie y la Polluela Chica. El zorro pirata Foxy que estaba en Pirate Cove, contando las historias y el oso dorado casi idéntico al marrón, Golden Freddy mantenerse en Dinner Area cuidando niños para evitar que les pasase algo malo.

Mientras los empleados y sus amigos se mantenían con la clientela, Fazbear se quedaba en The Office, lidiando con las quejas de la gente o para ayudar cuando algún niño o persona se perdía. Ése día Fazbear tuvo la cabeza en otro lugar. Exactamente en su casa, pensando en su esposa y la razón por la cual le mentía.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Freddy Fazbear estaba algo asustado de lo que pudiese estar metida su querida esposa.

Y no quería creer que ella estuviese haciendo algo que no fuera de su agrado.

.

..

...

..

.

—Estoy embarazada de Freddy, ¿¡y es lo único que dices?!

Golden frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos ante aquello. Su hermano menor le había pedido visitar a su esposa para averiguar lo que tuviese sin que ella misma lo supiera mientras estaba en camino a su casa. Y como Murtons confiaba seriamente en el joven rubio, había soltado la sopa; creyendo ciegamente que el chico de orbes negros como el carbón (****) le diría algo reconfortante. Claro que había tardado un poco en decirlo, haciendo que el chico de orbes negros azabache se hallase visiblemente irritado.

—No sé por qué cojones actuas tan rara.—Serio y cortante como siempre, Golden le respondió.—Y yo no soy súper Don amistad como para decirte palabras cursis.

—Eres mi mejor amigo idiota, ¡se supone que deberías estar ayudándome!—Se quejó ella, con los orbes llorosos.

—¡Si quieres ayuda, ve y dile a mi jodido hermano que estás embarazada de él!—Gritó el joven rubio de 35 visiblemente irritado.—¡Eres imbécil, Murtons!

—¡Imbécil tus nalgas desfiguradas, rubio estúpido!

—¡Pero es que eres estúpida!—Iracundo, el joven de piel pálida tomó de los hombros a la castaña y la sacudió de manera violenta.—¡Dile a Freddy que esperas un hijo de él y ya! ¡Dile que tú estás jodidamente embarazada y dejarás de preocupar a ese jodido imbécil!

—¡No estoy enferma de muerte estúpido rubio idiota!—Ella gritó también y por eso no notó la puerta de la entrada de su casa abrirse lentamente, haciendo un chirrido lento.—¡No voy a decirle que estoy embarazada y punto final!

—¿... Q-Qué?

Lynda se paralizó al oír aquella voz y se volteó hacia la puerta de manera violenta y súbita. Se encontró al castaño ojiazul en la entrada de la casa, con la puerta abierta a más no poder y su mano izquierda posada en el pomo dorado de la puerta. Los orbes azules cielo del Fazbear menor estaban abiertos en sorpresa total y su mandíbula abierta en una mueca de incredulidad. El cuerpo castaño se mantenía tenso, sus músculos quietos y duros, expectantes.

—... Fre-Freddy...

Golden sonrió por fin, de manera arrogante. Soltó de su agarre a la pequeña Murtons y le palmeó la cabeza con cariño. Pensó en muchas cosas y una de ellas era que su genio era demaciado genial. Todo había terminado como planeó. Porque él prefería que su hermanito estúpido lo escuchara de ella que de él. Porque sabía que su credibilidad comparado con la de Lynda era mínima.

—Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar.—Murmuró Golden Freddy, sonriendo aún más para dirigirse a la puerta a pasos lentos pero largos, dándole una velocidad neutral.—Yo mientras tanto me largo. Tengo a una pareja que complacer con sexo en casa. Nos vemos luego, Lynda, Freddy.

El sonido seco de la puerta cerrarse despertó a ambos de su ensoñación. El de Lynda que pensaba en las horrendas posibilidades por verse descubierta y el de Fazbear que andaba perdido en la noticia de que al fin esperaba un hijo, que alguien se uniría a su pequeña familia.

—Lynda...—Iba a comenzar él a decir, pero se quedó sin palabras. Ciertamente no sabía qué decir, no. Los orbes chocolates de su esposa se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. No... no esperaba embarazarme.—La chica se cubrió la cara con sus manos, hechándose a llorar.—Lo habíamos intentado tanto que... que cuando te rendiste y me enteré ayer de que tenía tres semanas en estado, no... no sabía... Pensé que... pensé que...—Y se hechó a llorar como una simple niña que era abandonada por el mundo. Sus sollozos fueron apagados por unos conocidos brazos rodeando su espalda y un cálido pecho pegarse a sus brazos que cubrían su pequeño rostro.

Freddy la estaba abrazando.

—¿Fred... ?

—Estoy feliz.—Murmuró él, con una sonrisa. Lynda entonces bajo sus manos a la cintura de Fazbear para rodearla de manera tímida. Su rostro ahora descubierto mostraba una igualmente una ligera sonrisa y sus orbes chocolates llorosos. Y una lágrima solitaria resbalar de sus párpados para descender de su cara de manera lenta, realmente torturante para el castaño.—Enserio... soy muy feliz.

—¿De verdad?—Musitó la chica con una voz bastante baja, apretujando su pecho contra el de él. Freddy se ruborizó ligeramente ante el contacto de los senos de Murtons apretándose contra él, pero en realidad su pervertida naturaleza no le tomó importancia por primera vez en su vida.

—De verdad, Lynda.

Y para afirmar su frase, llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de la castaña, levantándole la cara hasta donde se podía y él inclinó la suya de manera que su mandíbula tocaba la piel que se hallaba en su cuello.

Después, la besó.

El mundo se apagó para ella. Su rostro entró en tonalidad carmín, ardiéndole la cara al máximo, de manera que achicharraría a un mosquito si intentara posarse en sus mejillas. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza, las rodillas fallándole rápido, causando que se arrodillara en el suelo, llevándose a Fazbear consigo en el suelo, terminando él encima de ella. Millones de mariposas parecían revolotear por su pequeño estómago, aún pareciendo con espacio libre para más haciéndole estremecer bajo el cuerpo del dueño de la pizzería. Sus brazos estaban temblorosas, faltantes de control que causaron soltarse del agarre de la cintura que rodeaba con sus pálidas y delgadas extremidades. Sus manos cubiertas con sus preferidos guantes negros -que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos- aferradas a la alfombra roja que adornaba el suelo en donde los dos adultos se hallaban acostados.

Y Fazbear no estaba nada mejor que ella. También estaba sonrojado aunque fuera un muy ligero rubor rosado claro casi invisible y perdía el control de sí mismo. Los dos codos estaban colocadas en el suelo en forma de L para estabilizarse a sí mismo y no aplastar a la castaña debajo de él con su cuerpo, pero esos mismos codos temblaban mucho y no por falta de fuerza, si no de una ansiedad que él mismo desconocía. Sus piernas estaban débiles, colocados entre las de la pequeña adulta, inquietas, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin cansancio.

Apartaron sus rostros, aunque la posición de sus cuerpos eran las mismas. Fazbear se deleitó con el rostro rojo carmín de la castaña de orbes chocolate debajo de él y Lynda sonrió al ver el ligero rosa del hombre moreno.

—Te quiero, Lynda.—Recitó el joven de orbes cielo con voz cantarina y tierna.

—También te quiero, Freddy.—Murmuró ella en voz bajita antes de llevar sus temblorosos brazos al cuello del castaño para rodearlo con ellos y besarlo de nuevo, siendo correspondida casi de inmediato.

Pero Lynda se apartó del beso al sentir cierta mano de cierto Fazbear con mente perversa posarse en su seno derecho con picardía.

—¡FREDDY, JODIDO PERVERTIDO!

.

..

...

..

.

—Empuje sólo un poco más, señora Murtons.

—¡Cállese la boca pinche perra!—Aulló la mencionada con dolor e ira. Su mano estaba sosteniendo otra con fuerza, una que no le pertenecía a ella.—¡Si es tan sencillo hágalo usted mismo jodida perra, estúpida, desquiciada, pendeja!

La enfermera miró al joven castaño que estaba al lado de la futura madre, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Seguro que está enamorado de ella, señor?

Fazbear esbozó una sonrisa irónica.—Desgraciadamente y con toda mi alma.

—¡¿DESGRACIADAMENTE!?—Lynda gruñó iracunda, apretándo aún más la mano. Fazbear no hizo sonido alguno aún a pesar que eso le dolía como la mierda.—¡Cuando el bebé salga te moleré la cara a golpes jodido imbécil de mierda!

—Yo también te amo, cariño~.

Murtons ahogó un gemido de dolor, oyendo un pequeño llanto al fin. Un dulce y suave llanto que relajó su mirada y sus músculos, pero sólo por un momento.

—Siga empujando señora.—Un doctor pelinegro le animó a la chica. Con un brillo en sus ojos que se calificaría bien como perversidad y lujuria. El de cabellos azabache manoseó una de las piernas desnudas de la castaña en una sutil caricia, haciendo que se estremeciera al contacto.—Ya casi lo logra. Sólo un poco más...

Freddy miró amenazante al doctor, notando aquellas manos tocar más de lo necesario. El castaño sonrió con sorna. Iba a divertirse con el doctor cuando nadie lo viera por tocar a SU Lynda.

El llanto del bebé se hizo más fuerte y la malhumorada enfermera cargó al sucio ser entre sus brazos, lléndose a lavar al pequeño. Y Freddy besó la frente de Murtons con cariño, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ahora vuelvo, cariño.—Anunció con ternura.—Tengo que hablar con el doctor sobre... algunas cosas.

Él sonrió victorioso al ver al jodido manoseador tragar saliva nervioso. Murtons asintió totalmente cansada, con una sonrisa leve asomar por su cara sudorosa y roja por el esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo.—Respondió ella, en tono sereno.—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El doctor salió por la puerta en un apuro, Fazbear siguiéndole de manera tranquila. Se detuvo en la puerta, quedando de espaldas y sin atreverse a voltear todavía. Fueron unos segundos antes de que por fin su cuello se ladeara, causando que sus orbes azules cielo dieran con los chocolates con destellos miel de su esposa.

—Lynda...—Llamó él, con necesidad.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo...

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír de manera sincera y suspirar soñadora, con su rostro rojo sonrojarse aún más.

—Yo también te amo, Freddy.

El castaño amplió su sonrisa antes de pronunciar las palabras siguientes:—Y una cosa más, cariño.

Lynda alzó una de sus cejas, con una súbita curiosidad que ella misma desconocía.—¿Sí?—Repitió

—Tendremos sexo cuando lleguemos a casa.—Dicho eso cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin notar la sonrisa de su esposa desvanecerse de inmediato.

El grito de la pequeña Murtons que respondía la última frase de su marido se había oído en todo el jodido hospital.

—¡FREDDY, JODIDO PERVERTIDO!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): Que no puede tener hijos.

(**): Es una marca de automóviles. Mi favoritos es el Murciélago y el Aventador. Creo que Lamborguini no se escribe así, gomene.

(***): Pues en cuanto al traje, no le describí para que lo tomaran con el diseño humano que quisieran. Como el de Pole-Bear, BlasticHeart, etc...

(****): Como Golden Freddy no tiene ojos -las cuencas estaban negras- decidí ponerle con los orbes negros.

Bueno, el siguiente es yaoi. Ya saben, primer comentario gana, cariños.

Lo del nombre del bebé... no se me ocurrió ninguno. Iba a alargar el One-Shot pero no ne gustó lo suficiente. Ahora metí una historia de reciclaje para algo útil.

¿Saben lo que significa para mí una historia de reciclaje? Son One-Shots o Long Fics que nacen de la nada, en un jodido momento de inspiración pero que no termino publicando y las borro después de un tiempo de leerlo.

Por ejemplo, éste que publiqué ya tenía tiempo hecho XD.

Karoru Gengar se va a hacer sus quehaceres (?) y les desea buenos días/tardes/noches.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
